1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a releaseable pike pole.
More particularly, the subject invention relates to a releaseable pike pole wherein the normally transversely extending cutting member is controllable moveable to a position generally extending along the longitudinal axis of the pike pole.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
A pike pole is one of the tools often used by fire fighters. The pike pole has a handle and a cutting-piercing member connected to one end of the handle. The firemen use the pike poles to stab through roofing material and siding and then cut and jerk away the roofing material and siding with the transversely extending cutting member of the cutting-piercing member.
Often the pike pole, once stabbed through the material to be removed, finds the transverse cutting member to be hung up on wires, bolts, or other objects within the structure. The pike pole is then difficult or impossible to remove and represents a waste of time, labor, and materials.
The subject invention is constructed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.